I can't think up titles
by A lil Sunshine
Summary: Just a random thing I came up with.. RinoaSquall IrvineSelphie SeiferOC


**Author's Note: this is my first story, please be nice…ok? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FF8. I do however own Kelyn. And I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I tried my hardest! **

**Kelyn: You don't own me! **

**Me: I do too! I created you!**

**Kelyn: oh yeah…**

**Anyways…on to the story! **

Thoughts 

**Sound effects**

**-With Squall-**

Cold blue eyes stared at the paper in front of him. It was another mission report. The fun of being a commander. His eyes were scanning the paper, but he wasn't reading. Sighing, he put the report down, and swiveled his chair around to look out the window onto the grounds of Balamb Garden. In the distance, he could see Balamb City. Groaning, he placed his forehead against the cool window. Sighing at the cool feeling that ebbed his headache away, he looked out over the grounds.

Students were either talking, or training. Many of them were just talking. Ever since the Sorceress War, there hadn't been many needs for the SeeD's. Blue eyes scanned the grounds looking for anyone he knew. Irvine was flirting with a random blonde. Squall shook his head. He better hope Selphie didn't see him. Which made him remember that Selphie was in the Quad, using Seifer to help her decorate. Squall finished his "people watching" route. Zell was sitting with the girl from the library. He wondered if she even had a name. Zell hadn't told him what it was. Shrugging, he let his eyes move on towards where Quistis was, grading papers. She was given her instructor card back, and was politely told to report to work the next day. She was happy, as Squall remembered her telling him. Finally, his eyes got to where Rinoa and the last of the group, Kelyn was.

The two were best friends, yet complete opposites. Kelyn was quieter, and reserved. But she could get fiery, as he so fondly remembered, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly. He laughed at the memory.

"_You need to tell her how you feel." _

_Squall jumped at the sudden voice, turning around he saw Kelyn standing there. "Why's that Kel?" Kelyn smiled at the use of her old orphanage nickname. Selphie had donned her 'Kel' as soon as she told the bubbly brunette what her name was. "Because…one day, someone will get to her first. And you'll beat yourself up over it." Squall just shook his head. Kelyn was getting angry with him, and he could tell by the murderous look in her usually calm purple eyes. _

_Stomping up to him, she glared at him. "Squall Leonheart! You love her. She loves you. Now go tell her!" Squall glared at the smaller girl. "No." Kelyn glared back at him. **SMACK!** Squall looked down at Kelyn, and rubbed his now stinging cheek. "Jackass." Was all she said as she turned around to leave. "Kelyn!" Squall called after her. _

Squall sighed. He had finally told Rinoa that was a year ago. And now...they were close to getting married. He smiled as he looked at the girls. Rinoa's long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her honey bangs hang in her honey brown eyes. She was wearing a loose light blue tank top, and black training pants. Her pinwheel was latched onto her arm. Across from her stood Kelyn. Kelyn's short brown hair was pulled into low pigtails, making the small girl look younger then 18. She was wearing black training pants as well, with a white tank top. She fought with her hands, just like Zell.

Turning away from the scene, he decided to take a break. Shoving all the papers into a folder, he then put the folder into a drawer. Stepping outside his office, he locked the door, and proceeded to go to the ground floor, and started on his way outside. Selphie and Seifer caught up with him, and walked outside with him. Squall and Seifer had both shed their jackets, and were only in plain white t-shirts. Selphie was wearing her yellow jumper, but her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and still managed a way to flip up at the ends.

As the three chatted, well…Selphie mostly chatted, Seifer and Squall just tuned her out, they walked outside, and Selphie soon left them, seeing Irvine with the blonde. Angelo had noticed the two males, and barked in greeting. Rinoa and Kelyn stopped training, as Rinoa run up to Squall and hugged him, grinning like a fool. Kelyn was on the side, watching, but looking at Seifer. Seifer was looking at Kelyn, smirking. Squall kissed Rinoa quickly on the lips, and let her go, but kept an arm around her waist. Kelyn smiled, and said something about going to take a shower, and left, just as Zell and Quistis joined the group.

**-With Kelyn-**

Opening her dorm room, Kelyn stepped inside the cool room, and closed the door behind her. She took off her gloves throwing them onto her bed, and grabbed an extra pair of clothes before she jumped into the shower. She made the water as cold as she could stand, and hopped in.

Thirty minutes later she was stepping out, and grabbing a towel. Drying off, she pulled on the baggy blue jeans, and black spaghetti strap top. Sighing, she ran a brush through her shoulder length hair, and pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs hanging angled to the right side of her pale face. She smiled to reassure herself, and went into the bedroom part of her dorm. Slipping on her black and white tennis shoes, she strapped on her red fingerless gloves, and left.

She was walking down the hallway when she ran into a solid object. Before she could land on her butt, someone had wrapped their arms around her waist, and was holding her close to them. Looking up, she was surprised to see azure eyes looking back at her purple ones. In between his eyes lay a thin horizontal scar, and blonde hair. "Seifer?" She whispered. Seifer smirked, and let her go, making sure she could stand. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at him. Seifer shrugged. "Came to see you." "Why?" "Uh…well...ya see…" Kelyn had only seen him stutter once, and that was when they were younger, and he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Kelyn smiled. "Do you wanna take a walk?" Seifer nodded. Kelyn smiled and so, they walked and talked. Somehow they ended up in the secret area. They were leaning on the balcony, trying to ignore all the couples making out. One couple seemed a little too close to just be making out, and Kelyn had blushed appropriately. Seifer only chuckled at her when she had, which earned him a smack on the arm, and a glare. But now, they were leaning quietly on the balcony railing, the sun glaring at them brightly.

"Seifer...?" Kelyn asked quietly. "Hmm?" He looked over at her, his blonde hair falling into his azure eyes, and Kelyn had to stop herself from moving it. "Do you like someone?" Seifer turned to face her fully. _What is she getting at?_ He nodded. Kelyn nodded and looked at the ground sadly. "I thought so…is it Quisty? 'Cause she's really pretty and-" Seifer stopped her. "No, it's not Quisty." Kelyn looked up, "Selphie?" Seifer laughed out loud at this. "Hell no. She's all Cowboy's" Kelyn nodded, and pushed herself off the railing. "Well...I'll be going." Turning around, she started to leave. Seifer grabbed her wrist, and turned her around.

"Kelyn…" She looked up at the sound of her name, and Seifer wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Kelyn looked up, confused. "Yeah Seifer?" He leant down, his mouth a breath away from hers. Her breath caught in her throat. He smelt like cinnamon. Seifer whispered, "I like you." And caught her mouth with his. Kelyn's eyes popped open, until they slowly closed, and she kissed him back. They pulled apart for air, and they both were grinning. Kelyn leaned against him, and he wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her. "I shoulda done that a long time ago." He said. Kelyn could only nod; it was like he also stole her voice when he kissed her. She didn't complain.

Authors Note: Yay for my first story! ) It would be nice if you all would review. Please no flames. If I do get any, I'll just have Kelyn use blizzard on them. Then I could have Popsicle flames!

**I like Popsicles…. - **

**Kelyn: Who ever said I would cast blizzard for you? **

**Me: Kelyn you're a meanie! **


End file.
